


Cursed To Fall (In Love With You)

by FinalEclipse_284



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bodyswap, Caring Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalEclipse_284/pseuds/FinalEclipse_284
Summary: You know those love stories that would never ever happen to anyone in a billion years? Like being awakened by a kiss or being saved by a magic fairy.Tsukishima never believed in those silly fairy tales, but he is forced to reconsider when he wakes up in someone else's body. And what's more, he's forced to go on a date while acting like someone else.





	1. Lost My Body For A Chance At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going yet and I will certainly be adding more tags. Anyway, it might take me a while to post the next chapter, but I've planned it out so . . . I hope you enjoy reading this one. Also if anyone has any suggestions at any point feel free to comment. I'm willing to experiment.

The skin broke, revealing a beautiful constellation of red stars. A little slip, a tiny trip up was all it took for the knife to leave a mark across his palm. It was an accident. Nothing serious, but it looked so beautiful. A sharp, stabbing pain shot to the bleeding skin and the knife dropped to the ground.

“Damn it,” Tsukishima mumbles. He reached for the kitchen towel and pressed it against his cut, but quickly regretted it. The cut was deeper than it seemed. Tsukishima was never very talented in the kitchen. His meals turned out delicious, but he would always earn a cut or a burn in the process.

No wonder Yamaguchi always cooked.

Tsukishima pulled out some bandages from the medicine cupboard and carelessly tied up the cut and proceeded to cutting up the salmon. It’s not that much of a problem if sushi contains some human blood, is it?

Tsukishima’s maths notes were laid out around the chopping board. Several numbers and characters were hidden underneath red petals – blood-red petals. Tsukishima kept his eyes on the notes rather than the knife earning himself a few smaller cuts.

He seemed to be growing used to them.

“Tsukki, stop!” Yamaguchi pulled the knife out of the blond’s hand. “You’re being more careless than usual.”

Tsukishima abandoned the food and flopped onto the sofa, stretching across it, and covering his face with his forearms to block out the bright light from the ceiling. “My brain feels like it’s going to explode,” he groaned.

“Then rest,” Yamaguchi said. Within seconds, a wet towel was placed against the blond’s forehead. “We’ve got tomorrow off Uni, we can meet up with Yachi and -”

“You only want to see Yachi anyway,” Tsukishima interrupted him. “What’s the point in inviting anyone else?”

Yamaguchi stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not comfortable enough around her.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “Tch. Of course, you’re not and how do you expect to get closer if you don’t take the initiative?”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said in a threatening tone. “You’ve only had a girlfriend once and you dumped her because – and I quote – ‘she always tried to lighten the mood’, so you’re hardly the person to talk. That girl was pretty cute, too.”

Tsukishima just yawned and shrugged, “Sometimes it’s nice to feel dead inside.” Yamaguchi laughed at that.

“I’ll take your word for it,” he said. “Now, go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Tsukishima hummed in response.

 

 _This is weird,_ Tsukishima thought. _I felt fine before. There was nothing wrong this morning, but now . . . I feel like there’s something else within me. Something that’s controlling my movements._

_Not fully. Just little tugs. Little tugs that can end up hurting me._

_I feel like there’s another voice in my head._

_It’s too quiet._

_I don’t know what it’s saying._

 

_But it’s there._

_I don’t think I’m fully here anymore._

 

_Something's missing._

 

_I feel like I’m being sucked out of my own body._

His thoughts were cut off as he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

An unfamiliar smell of strawberries and coconut oil floated around Tsukishima. He turned his head to the side and his wrist pressed against his nose. It smelled sweet like berries. His hair laid in smooth, straight strands around his head.

Tsukishima looked up at the ceiling. The unfamiliar crystal white colour forced his to blink again. The bed was larger than he had remembered. The covers were a crisp white and Tsukishima’s head rested on about five different pillows. They were all different shades of pastel pink: some had a velvet feel to them, while others were silky smooth.

What was Yamaguchi up to?

Tsukishima sat up.

This was not his room.

Everything was different. The head of the bed was pressed against a wall. To Tsukishima’s right were two large windows looking down at the streets. Between the window and the bed soon a tiny pastel pink nightstand which held a teapot and a teacup. At the foot of the bed stood a velvet, pastel pink chair with a tall, dark pink lamp behind it. To Tsukishima’s left was the door and a large wardrobe. The white walls had simple painting hung up on them and in the middle of the room there was a fluffy, white carpet with cute stuffed animals thrown around it.

This was not Tsukishima’s dorm.

He pulled himself out of the bed.  

“What is this?” he mumbled to himself. He was wearing a silky tank top and a pair of shorts.

And he had boobs. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening.”

He raced out of the room and found his way to the bathroom. His voice caught in his throat when he saw his reflection.

He wasn’t Tsukishima Kei anymore. The person who looked back at him was a small, blonde girl with short hair and round brown eyes. He was Yachi. He was Yachi Hitoka.

“Calm down, Kei. This is just a dream,” Kei mumbled to himself. He brought both his hands up to slap himself on each cheek. His face buzzed from the pain, but it didn’t help. “Damn it.” Swearing didn’t sound the same when the voice he heard leaving his own mouth – Yachi’s mouth – sounded sweet and innocent.

Tsukishima ran out of the bathroom and was standing in the living room. It was small with the same white and pastel colours as the bedroom.

Tsukishima suddenly hated all pastel colours.

He moved towards the white iPhone that sat on top of the knee-height white coffee table. The table looked more like a translucent, white, plastic box than anything. Around the table was a large white corner sofa which was littered with little toys and pastel pillows. His bare feet met another fluffy carpet.

“God, Yachi. Your paradise is basically made up of pastel pillows, stuffed animals, and fluffy rugs.” Tsukishima lifted up the phone and placed his thumb on the scanner. The phone unlocked easily to reveal a 25-minute compilation of cat videos. “You’re fucking wasting your life, Yachi,” he mumbled. He opened the contacts list and the first person in the favourites was the person Tsukishima needed: Yamaguchi Tadashi.

He picked up on the first ring.

“Tsukki?” was the only thing the boy said.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima started calmly. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“How am I supposed to know?” came the terrified reply.

“You knew it was me even though I’m calling from Yachi’s phone and with her voice,” Tsukishima said and was greeted with silence. “Explain.”

“Look, we’ll sort this out. Just . . . calm down.”

“You try waking up in someone else’s fucking body and calming down! I’ll tell you it’s a tiny bit difficult,” Tsukishima said sarcastically.

“Yachi and I will be over there in a second, just hold on.” And with that Yamaguchi ended the call.

Tsukishima threw the phone onto the couch in frustration. He figured that, since there was no reaction to him shouting and swearing in the dorm, Yachi lived alone. Tsukishima was about to make himself some coffee when the doorbell rang.

“That can’t be right,” he mumbled. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima lived quite close to Yachi, but not close enough for them to get there in less than five minutes. “Coming,” he replied as he ran to the door.

The blond figured out that there would be a lot of running involved in this puny body considering how short Yachi’s legs were. Maybe Tsukishima would be nicer to Hinata in the future.

Tsukishima fiddled with the lock and the door slid open. The blond felt his eyes widen as he saw who was standing in front of him. The first thing that looked familiar to him today.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Hi, Hitoka-chan.” The reply was friendly and simple, but Tsukishima didn’t know that Kuroo and Yachi were on first name terms. Kuroo’s eyes flicked down at what Tsukishima was wearing and he quickly looked away. Tsukishima had never before felt so exposed. The shorts he had on were barely longer than the average pair of underwear and the silky top was too loose. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“Why did you come?” Tsukishima flinched at that. He sounded nothing like Yachi.

“For our date,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo, surprised. God, he wasn’t used to looking up at people; he felt so vulnerable and insignificant.

“Date?” he asked.

“If you’re busy right now, I can come back later.” Kuroo’s face blushed a bit.

Tsukishima didn’t even know that Yachi and Kuroo were friends. They all went to the same university, but Yachi and Kuroo didn’t share any lessons – not any that Tsukishima knew of – and they were as different as possible.

“Date. Right. Could we meet up in an hour maybe?” Tsukishima didn’t know if Yachi had any feelings for this guy, but if she did Tsukishima was not planning to ruin that for her. “I need to change.”

Kuroo just nodded. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if the atmosphere between them was always this weird, but Tsukishima trying to act like Yachi and Kuroo certainly didn’t click.

“Tsukki!” A voice called from around the corner and Tsukishima reacted to it. Yamaguchi and, well, Tsukishima’s original body came bolting towards them. “Ah, Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hello, Yamaguchi. Hi, Tsukki.” Kuroo replied with a smile.

“It’s Tsukishima,” Tsukishima-in-Yachi’s body said without thinking. The three (supposed) guys standing around him gave him a confused look. “Sorry,” he said looking down at the ground. He felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Tsukishima heard Kuroo mumble something and then the raven said, “I’ll see you in an hour at the Uni café then.” Kuroo decided to ignore Tsukishima’s earlier slip up and Tsukki was grateful for it. He just nodded and Kuroo smiled back.


	2. A Bad Replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, my exams finished so I'm posting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's very difficult to write it since TSukishima and Yachi swapped bodies.

“No!” Yachi practically yelled. It was confusing for two reasons: one, Yachi never yelled. Never, she was always quick, calm, sweet, and collected, but the stress in her new body seemed to be getting to her. And two, Tsukishima saw his own mouth and heard his own voice yelling at him. Imagine that.

“No! You cannot have a shower in my body!”

“Okay. I get it,” Tsukishima replied. “Shush. We don’t need the whole university dorm complex hearing.” Yachi blushed at that – Tsukki saw his own cheeks blush. Creepy. “Still don’t get what the fuss is about. If you want your body to smell like sweat and look all gross and sticky, that’s your choice,” Tsukishima heard himself getting increasingly angry.

“I don’t want you seeing my . . . um . . . you know,” she replied.

“Then I suppose I can’t use the toilet either,” Tsukishima commented.

“Now you’re just making me feel bad,” she pouted.

“Get used to it. Personally, I enjoy a cleansing shower in the morning. Especially before a date.” Both Yachi and Yamaguchi looked up in a panic.

“What date?” Yamaguchi asked.

The glare Yachi gave Tsukishima told him not to explain anything.

“Forget it, Tadashi.” Tsukishima crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. Yachi and Yamaguchi both sat on the corner sofa opposite him. Yachi was still glaring at Tsukishima, while Yamaguchi scrolled through pages on the internet to find out what caused their minor dilemma.

“Fine,” Yachi sighed. “Just . . . don’t be gross.” Tsukishima just rolled his eyes at her as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

A basic overview of his life so far: yesterday, he practically tore the skin on his hands to pieces and suffered from a record breaking migraine. Today, he woke up in someone else’s body with no idea of how or why, was temporarily denied the right to shower and had to accompany an obnoxious black cat on a date while acting like a timid girl. Great.

He stripped off the few clothes he was wearing and stepped into the bath.

He didn’t want to look down at the body he was in. Tsukishima had a habit of hurting himself - he never knew how he did it, but it happened – and eating very little. Obviously, he couldn’t afford that to happen while he was in someone else’s body.

He had to appreciate Yachi.

He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding before he let the water cascade over his body.

No wonder people said that girls had thinner skin than guys. He was quite used to the bone-chilling action every morning, but this time the cold seemed to hit him harder than ever before.

It sent a shock through him and forced his teeth to chatter. His skin – Yachi’s skin – was covered in goose bumps. The water kept pouring, growing warmer with every breath Tsukishima took.

Tsukishima allowed himself quick glances at his new body. The flawless, porcelain skin; small hands; neat nails; soft, blonde hair; and a small frame. Yachi seemed like the perfect girl for anyone. Even Kuroo.

Tsukishima wanted his body back. He didn’t want to pretend to be Yachi in front of Kuroo. What if he messed it up for her? What if Kuroo figured it out? What if . . .

Tsukishima couldn’t believe he was thinking this.

. . . What if Tsukishima didn’t want Kuroo and Yachi to date?

Tsukishima leaned against the cold wall of the bathroom. He hated himself for the thought, but he couldn’t deny the obvious physical attraction he felt towards Kuroo when they were together at training camp.

Who wouldn’t love the toned muscle, the strong arms, the tan skin, the deep eyes, and the iconic messy black hair?

Tsukishima tossed aside the thought as he picked through the shampoos displayed near the shower. _How could everything be so florescent?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Yachi! You came,” Kuroo exclaimed as he bounced up from where he was sitting.

“I didn’t think not turning up was an option,” Tsukishima mumbled to himself. Yachi had scolded him from his choice of clothes after he left the shower. Tsukishima didn’t want to wear any of the skirts or dresses that Yachi picked out, but – apparently – ripped jeans and a loose hoodie weren’t proper first-date attire.

“You look cute,” Kuroo blushed.

Yep, Tsukishima ended up wearing a lilac, flowery dress with a long white cardigan and white ballet-flats with cute little bows on top. They hurt Tsukishima’s feet like hell. Why would girls put themselves through this?

“Thanks. You look . . .” Tsukishima couldn’t think of a nicer way to say, “. . . the same as always.” _Okay, Kei,_ he thought to himself. _Control yourself. This isn’t your date, you’re doing this for Yachi._

Kuroo laughed, “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Yes, it is.” Tsukishima tried to adjust his tone, but if this was going to hold up the date better be over soon. “So, are we staying here?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Kuroo hummed. “I think I have a more interesting idea.”

“And that would be . . .?” Tsukishima urged him on.

“Pfft,” Kuroo teased. “I’m not telling you. It’s meant to be a surprise.”

Tsukishima sighed internally, “Can’t wait.”

 

Of course.

Of course, Kuroo fucking Tetsuro would drag him to a bloody cat café. What else did Tsukishima expect?

Tsukishima didn’t know how to react. He was standing next to Kuroo as one of the waitresses showed them to their table.

“So?” Kuroo said with a smile.

“Umm, it’s very . . . you.” Tsukishima always built a barrier between himself and animals. He felt like he shouldn’t be near them. He couldn’t trust himself to not hurt them.

“Do you not like cats?” Kuroo asked. It didn’t come out as a question; it was a statement spoken with utter disbelief.

“I only said I expected your choice of a first date would be a cat café,” Tsukishima sighed.

“First date?” Kuroo said. “This is far from a first date.”

_Shit,_ the blond thought to himself. _Couldn’t Yachi at least tell me that she’s dating this guy?_ He bit down on his lip – hard – to stop himself from saying something stupid.

“Sorry, I-” he started to apologise.

“No, it’s fine.” Tsukishima looked at Kuroo and the raven smiled back. “You don’t seem to be feeling like yourself today. We’ll get through it.” His arm moved across the table and rested on top of Tsukishima’s hand.

Only it wasn’t Tsukishima’s hand, the blond reminded himself when his heart seemed to decide his already red face needed more blood pumped to it. He didn’t move his hand away. The way the heat radiated from the older man’s hand onto his smaller one made him feel safe.

_Damn it!_ He thought. _No denying I’m gay now._

_The sooner I get out of this body the better. Yachi probably –_

His thoughts were interrupted when something soft and fluffy landed on his lap and he couldn’t help the yelp that escaped from his mouth.

Kuroo laughed.

The most seducing sound Tsukishima had ever heard. His heart skipped a beat three times over.

_God damn it,_ he thought. _This guy isn’t real. No one’s that attractive._

“What’s wrong with you?” he laughed. “Cats aren’t that bad, are they?”

“No,” Tsukishima said blushing. “But they certainly don’t make the most entertaining first date option.”

Kuroo reached over to stoke the cat sitting on the blond’s lap before frowning. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. “Then I have a better idea,” he said.

“Oh, no.”

He laughed, “Don’t worry. I’m not forcing you anywhere.” He paused for a second before speaking again with a hint of interest glowing in his dark eyes. “What’s your favourite colour?”

_“Oh, please. No. Not asking questions about each other. I’m gonna mess this up for Yachi,”_ Tsukishima cringed. “Pastel? Any shade of pastel.”

“Favourite animal?”

“Dinosaurs,” Tsukishima answered without thinking.

“Dinosaurs?”

“Dinosaurs.”

Kuroo looked like a mixture of being utterly confused and completely entertained, “You told me before that your favourite animal is a bunny.”

Tsukishima panicked, “Tastes change.”

“I’m sure they do,” the raven smirked. “But maybe not to the extent of going from bunnies to dinosaurs. In that case my plan B for today won’t work. I suppose we’ll have to go along with plan C.”

“Plan C?” Tsukishima was scared for what that might be. He also couldn’t believe that this guy had multiple plans for one date. Yachi couldn’t possibly be that picky. What did this guy know that Tsukki didn’t?

Kuroo fished some coins from his wallet as he stood up and reached for . . . Yachi’s hand. It was an adorable sight and Tsukishima wished that it was his to experience, but – of course – it wasn’t. He should have been here, this was always Yachi’s place and Tsukishima couldn’t feel it. He wasn’t good enough to fill the gap left behind by the girl.

Kuroo pulled on his hand and it was enough to drag the small frame upwards and leave Tsukishima standing on his feet.

He felt the pull on his hand as they left the café. There was a pleasant smell of spring flowers in the warm spring air, a fresh breeze blew past them as they raced down the street towards a bus stop. Kuroo flicked through something on his phone and he waved his hand towards an approaching bus.

They got on and the ride seemed silent.

“Are you going to say something?” Tsukishima asked.

“I would really prefer to listen where all the sudden changes have come from,” he smirked. “There not bad changes though. Dinosaurs are certainly way more interesting than bunnies, but I didn’t pin you down as a reptile person.”

“Well,” Tsukishima said. “I like reptiles.” He was about to say something like _They’re cold blooded just like me_ , but decided in was best not to. He’s already messed this up enough. “Where are we going?”

Kuroo smirked at him, but didn’t reply.

“Oh, no. No,” Tsukishima shook his head violently. Yachi short blonde hair hit his eyes each time with a slightly painful slap. “I don’t trust you enough to go along with whatever.”

Kuroo’s smirk deepened.

“Fuck’s sake,” the blond mumbled.

“Language, Yachi-san.”

“Fuck you,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Kuroo laughed. “You never swear! This is actually hilarious. And don’t try keeping a straight face. It kind of reminds me of Tsukki.”

Tsukishima felt a sting in his chest.

_“Is there something unpleasant about remembering me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure a cat cafe would be the first place Kuroo would drag his date to, but it just didn't seem like the sort of thing that Tsukishima would enjoy.  
> This is also meant to be all fluffy and stuff - not yet, but soon - but I keep hurting Tsukishima! I'm so frustrated.  
> Also, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I promise the date in the next chapter.
> 
> Should I also write about how life is going for Yachi in Tsukishima's body with Yamaguchi?


	3. I'm A Beast, You're The Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm updating. This chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones, but I think enough happens so . . .  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm really bad at rating stuff and I will say that I'm pretty sure it's still a T, but do let me know if you think I should change the rating. (There's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.)

Never, ever, in a thousand years would Tsukki have thought that he would have to hold his dress down on the Takabisha roller coaster.

Tsukishima never liked roller coasters. First of all, they are dangerous and accidents that led to death did happen before. Secondly, the last time he went on one, he spent the rest of the day puking. And lastly . . . who the hell would want to put themselves through a 121o drop? For fuck’s sake, it’s basically suicide.

It felt as if they were falling. Cutting through the air as the wind blew past them, tugging at hair and clothes. Tsukishima felt his mouth go dry as they plummeted further. He wanted to scream his lungs out, but after the first round of uncontrollable yelling he had lost his voice. All he could do for the rest of the ride was helplessly craw at his dress and feely wrap himself around Kuroo for dear life.

Fuck theme parks.

Fuck roller coasters.

Fuck dates.

Fuck Kuroo bloody Tetsuro.

And what did the dark-haired man do through the entire ride? He laughed. His arms up in the air, a large smiled drawn on his face, and his eyes watering with excitement.

“Bloody bastard,” Tsukishima said as they stepped off the ride. He could only muster a whisper, but his voice was harsh enough to get across to Kuroo. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Kuroo wiped away his tears, “But it was so worth it.” He continued gasping for air between chuckles. “Did you – did you see your face?”

Tsukishima frowned, “That’s a bit difficult, don’t you think?”

Kuroo collected himself before smiling at Tsukishima.

_Yachi,_ Tsukki reminded himself. _He’s smiling at Yachi._

Kuroo leaded in closer to Tsukishima, taking his hand. “So,” he said. “Where do you want to go next?”

“Home preferably,” Tsukishima said. He took his hand away from Kuroo and crossed his arms.

“I meant what attraction you want to go on next,” Kuroo sighed with a chuckle.

“Hmm,” Tsukishima sighed. “I’m not a big fan of amusement parks, but I’ve always liked the smaller stalls.”

Kuroo gasped as he clapped his hands and started jumping around like an excited child.

“What the hell just happened?” Kei lifted an eyebrow.

Kuroo basically jumped on Tsukishima. “I love amusement park stalls! I challenge you.”

Kei grinned, “You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kei sulked into the dinosaur plushie Kuroo won for him. The toy was huge, at least when compared to Yachi’s height. Tsukishima’s arms were wrapped around the toys belly as he dug the lower half of his face into the dinosaur’s soft, fluffy head to hide his frown.

“Do I not get a thank you kiss?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.

Tsukishima lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at the raven making the latter chuckle. Needless to say, Kuroo won all the games. Tsukishima didn’t understand what Yachi could possible accomplish with such short and weak arms.

“Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?” Kuroo asked.

“I don’t see the fun in Farris wheels,” Kei said sourly.

“It’s,” Kuroo started with a suggestive smile, “romantic.”

Then it hit Kei that he had been acting like himself ever since they arrived at the Fuji-Q Highland.

_“What would Yachi say?”_ Tsukishima thought in frustration. He looked up at Kuroo with a sweet, innocent, and fake smile. “Let’s go!” Tsukishima started walking towards the attraction with Kuroo at his heels.

He hated this feeling. Not having the ability to act like he pleased, when he pleased frustrated him. He’d always prided himself in acting as he liked without giving a shit about anyone else’s feelings. Now he had to give lots of shits – for Yachi’s sake.

His cheeks reddened as Kuroo laced his fingers through Tsukki’s. They locked eyes and Tsukishima hated his position even more. He hated how this man made him feel. The way Kei forgot everything when Tetsuro was around.

It was dangerous.

The queue to the Ferris wheel was long and Kuroo temporarily abandoned Tsukishima to his own thoughts and the blond gave in to his worries.

_“What if I can’t get back into my own body?”_ he thought. _“What if Yachi and I are stuck like this forever?”_ Tsukishima’s eyes followed Kuroo as the raven approached one of the food stalls. He turned around for a second to give Tsukki – Yachi – a charming smile. It pissed Kei off so he replied by sticking his tongue out. He saw Kuroo laugh and his heart sank into his body.

Why couldn’t he take over Yachi’s body forever?

He wanted this. He wanted the man that was chasing after the girl. He wanted that pure laugh, the toothpaste-ad white smile, and the hypnotising cat eyes to belong to him. He wanted to be a cute, innocent, straight girl with a future rather than a salty, starved, gay guy with no hope of ever finding a partner.

Who would ever love someone like Tsukishima? He felt like the _Beast_ in _Beauty and the Beast_ , only his _Beauty_ would never love him back because he was a monster inside as well. Fully a _Beast_.

“Hitoka-chan!” Kuroo’s voice snapped Tsukishima back into reality.

“Hmm,” Kei hummed back. He looked up at the man (something he would never get used to) to see him standing with a large roll of pink cotton-candy. His eyes beamed with excitement causing Kuroo’s smile to widen. Kei quickly frowned, “What flavour?”

“Strawberry,” Tetsuro said. “Your favourite, right?” Kei nodded happily, but he could have sworn that Yachi’s favourite cotton-candy flavour was melon. Surely, if Kuroo and Yachi have dated for a while, he would know that much. Tsukishima shrugged off the idea as he stood up on his toes to pull off a chunk of cotton-candy.

“Wait,” Tetsuro yelled, stopping Tsukishima in his tracks.

“What?” The blond frowned. He wanted the strawberry flavoured cloud of sugar in his mouth and Kuroo was interrupting his pleasure.

Kuroo snickered at the angry expression. “It’s no fun to just eat it,” he said.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I feed you and you feed me.” Kei shoved the candy into his mouth. “Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed, “Did you hear he.”

“Yeah, but I chose to ignore your romantic bullshit. I want candy.” _“Fuck me,”_ Kei thought. _“Yachi would never say something like that.”_ He was about to apologise when Kuroo’s laughter broke through all the other noise around them. Genuine laughter that got several head to turn their way. Tsukishima growled at some of the girls who turned to stare at Kuroo. “Bitches,” he mumbled to himself.

“Dude,” Kuroo laughed. “Did aliens abduct you and replace you with someone else? You are not Hitoka.”

“Of course, I am Hitoka. Idiot.”

“Oh, really?” Kuroo said it like a challenge. He leaned down to press his forehead against Tsukishima’s. The blond’s cheeks burned.

He didn’t understand how one man – especially with the messiest bedhead in existence – could be so attractive.

Tsukishima swallowed down the lump in his throat, “Really.”

“Favourite colour?”

Tsukishima thought back to Yachi’s bedroom, “Pastel pink.”

“Favourite thing to do after school?”

“Drawing.” Tsukishima remembered Yamaguchi going on about Yachi’s talent in drawing after she painted a portrait of the love-struck boy.

“Best friend?”

Tsukishima was stuck. “Hinata?” he said. His voice sounded so unsure, it made the answer sound all the more unlikely.

“You sure?” Kuroo teased. “Least favourite person?”

“Tsukishima,” the blond replied without thinking.

Kuroo smirked, “That’s a lie. You like Tsukishima. Or at least Hitoka does. You’re not Hitoka.”

“What are you talking about?” Tsukishima frowned. “Then what’s your explanation?”

Kuroo stepped closer to Tsukishima, “I’m not sure yet, but I’ll find out.” He stayed smiling and that sent a chill down Tsukishima’s spine.

Staying in Yachi’s body was not an option.

“Sir, miss, are you getting on?” A man standing near an open Ferris wheel carriage asked impatiently.

Kuroo took Tsukishima’s hand, easily pulling the small body into the carriage before the door was locked. “I don’t mind though,” he said. Tsukishima felt confused and Kuroo noticed. “I think we had a lot of fun today. As a matter of fact, I had a lot more fun than on any other date. I would like to know who it is that I’ve been with all day.”

“Yachi. Yachi Hitoka.” Tsukishima said plainly. “It’s as simple as that.”

“Okay, _Hitoka_ ,” Kuroo said with a mischievous grin as he moved closer to Tsukishima. “You won’t mind this then.”

Before Tsukishima could ask what the raven was going on about, Kuroo ripped off some of the cotton-candy and put it in his mouth as he pressed his lips against Tsukki’s.

His heart felt like a sledgehammer as blood flowed to places Tsukishima didn’t want it to go to. He had never felt anything similar in a male body. He felt like he was going to be sick, but at the same time he wanted to deepen his kiss with Kuroo. The blond’s shaking arms reached around the raven’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kuroo’s lips were soft and gentle while his tongue was harsh against Tsukki’s, but it tasted sweet. Tsukishima’s vision went blurry and he felt his body being pressed against Kuroo’s chest. The raven’s tongue kept exploring the blond’s mouth as the latter panted and moaned.

He kissed Kuroo back. Savouring every brush of tongue against tongue or clack of teeth. He felt Kuroo tugging on his bottom lip, asking for further access, but Tsukishima suddenly tensed up.

Kuroo was not kissing Tsukishima.

Kuroo was kissing Yachi.

Kuroo wanted Yachi.

Kei was just . . .

there by accident.

Tsukishima pushed Kuroo away from himself, but smiled at the raven’s confused frown.

“I don’t think I’m ready for sure an intense kiss,” he forced himself to giggle.

He wanted his old body back.

He wanted it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I had writer's block while writing most of this chapter? I'm sorry if it is and thank you for reading! The next chapter will probably be about Yachi and Yamaguchi. I'll try my best not to disappoint.
> 
> I hope you guys liked my attempts at comedy. I know I suck, please bear with me.


End file.
